Amber House
by secretdream1
Summary: Korra, and Sophia never been to Amber House. They never danced in its ballrooom or hunted for the diamonds said to be hidden in the walls. But all of that is about to change. As, Korra, Sophia and their icy mother settle into Amber House, they find themselves drawn to the mysterious brothers. With the help of Mako and Bolin, they uncover the secrets and visions of Amber House.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys it me again! I finally got the chance to publish a new story! But I need some ocs for this story. Fill out this forum and pm it to me if ur interested. I need like 2 guys and 3 ladys by the way for one of the ladys, I'm kind of looking for someone who was once happy but now is cold hearted but if thats not possible, then it's okay. Thank you!

name:

age: (between 30-100)

hair color/length:

gender:

personality:

Clothing:

height:

Eye color:

Any extras:


	2. Welcome to Amber House

A/N: thank u to those like Aretta of Circle Daybreaker, Jennykittykat and Twilight woods for pming me OCs! i would like to thank twilight woods cause she helped me write this chapter! follow, review and favoriite :)

Korras pov  
I was at the age of 17 while ,my little sister turned 13 when our grandmother on our mothers side died. It was around the middle of November. The weather felt like summer, which was pretty unusual. Everyone at my grandmothers funeral were dressed just for the occasion except for me and my sister. My sister Sophia wore a white shirt like tank top with a pink rose skirt with a black elastic band around the waist and white sandals. While I was wearing a black Skirt, a black crop top shirt with "can't stop love" in big white letters with black knee length boots and a silver necklace. We never knew our grandmother that well, except for that one time we met her at my birthday.

The funeral was over and everyone was going to some place called "Amber house." And to top that off, we were moving there. Great, now i am moving into a house that i have never been before. This place is said to have diamonds hidden in the walls, and a haunted ballroom, yeah right!

"Ok girls we will be there in a second." My bitter sweet mom said.

"Mom why do we have to move here?" My sister whined.

"Because mom doesn't want me to have any friends." I pout.

"That's not true, we need to move to a different place because your father found out where we live."

"Why does it matter if dad knows were we live?" My sister asked.

"Because Sophia dad is a horrible person." I said.

"How is he so horrible?"

"You never knew him, it's complicated." I feel tears in my eyes.

"Whatever."

"Hey you little missy, enough with the attitude." My mom almost snaps at her.

We arrive at the gates and we pull in, followed by 6 other vehicles. The courtyard had vines, and fog all over. It kinda looked like something from a horror movie.

"Feel free to get to know your new home." My mom says almost excited. Almost.

"C'mon Sophia let's go." I open the car door and hop out. My sister crawls out at sniffs the air.

"Ok, what died here?" She asks.

"Haha very-" I sniff the air. "Ugh your right, what died?"

"Now all we need is some scary monster to chase us, and boom we have a horror movie." She smiles.

"That's right." I say.

We walk to the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. I see something shining in it.

"What's that?" I ask pointing.

"It looks like a- diamond?" She says.

"Is the legend true?" I ask.

"Now all we need to do is find the creepy ghosts that haunt this place." My sister smiles.

"Yeah, we'll do that later, let's just look around." I reply.

We walk around to the backyard. Great, my backyard is a graveyard.

"Just wonderful, we have dead people on our property." My now disgusted sister said.

"That is correct." I say.

We look at all the names on the graves, and i counted 11 dead people.

"I don't want to spend another minute back here." My sister shivers.

"Let's go look on the side of the house." I start to dart away.

"Hey wait up! The dead people are going to eat me!" My sister comes running after me.

"No they aren't." I run faster.

I stop when i see statues all over the place. Angles, gargoyles, and many different animals.

"This place just keeps getting creepier." I say.

"Yeah."

"Let's go look on the left side of the house. Maybe it will be normal."

"I doubt it."

I sprint as fast as i can. For some weird reason, i feel so alive here.

"Well it's normal, but not any less creepy." My sister says.

"Yep."

All that was here was multiple rows of trees, bushes, and a couple of bird fountains.

"Look how peaceful it is." I sigh happily.

"Sure, so peaceful." My sister mumbles. It's weird, i feel some sort of connection with this place. Or am i going crazy?

"Let's go inside." I say.

"Wait- what's that?" My sister points. My head whips to the direction she's pointing.

"Is that a tent?" I ask.

"Let's find out." My sister says.

"Brace yourself, all we know is it could be a blood thirsty vampire." I chuckle.

"Don't jinx us!" My sister almost screams.

"You're such a scaredy cat."

"Hm" She starts walking towards the tent bravely.

When i finally catch up with her, she is getting ready to open it.

"Get ready." I whisper.

She whips it open, and two boys, probably my age are looking at us.

"Who are you?" I ask.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys. I won't be able to post another chapter for weeks. My heart is torn, shattered, broken, endless pit and ripped. I don't like how mike and bryan made makorra get back together and then break up again. I will try to update as soon as I can. I'm really sorry. I have hope and faith that they will get back together again.


End file.
